


who the FUCK is heather

by weeeklyboyz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Choking, Degradation, Dehumanization, Discussion of safewords, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edging, Hurt/Comfort, Lap Dances, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Song fic, about jacob's heather cover, angry jacob, gay silly boys, insecure!moonbae, kevin mommy kink, kind of, kyunyu if u squint, oblivious gay silly boys, over-stimulation, they confess thru animal crossing, they switch, thigh fucking, this was a fucking ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeeklyboyz/pseuds/weeeklyboyz
Summary: "have you ever had your heart broken, jacob?"or kevin gets overly emotional recording the heather cover which leads them to a whole mess.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	who the FUCK is heather

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellas this was super self indulgent! i finally finished after sweat and tears, beware of the tags and if you mind necessary any other warning please let me now!  
> enjoy my flithy dumb gays!
> 
> disclaimer: always discuss with your partner beforehand everything, including names, actions, places, literally everything. this fanfic is just fiction and you should not take it as an example for anything as i didn't include enough discussion of linkse.

when jacob asked him to record his cover for whatever thing he was doing in tiktok, he didn't think it could hurt him.

he was very, very wrong. 

kevin listen to all of the covers the older did. hell, he listened to his rants in long nights instead of using sleep for practice.

he would always listen. peaceful, honey-like, melting you into a hypnotic slumber that completely robbed your heart; that was jacob. sweet. and fucking intense.  
like going after a rose and bleeding because of it, hurting you so fucking good you want the pain to come over and over again. 

yeah. kevin was a dramatic bisexual who has been pinning over his best friend for a little bit too long. 

so there they were, just finished a vlive of theirs and jacob with his little ukulele and that little sweet smile. it stung. 

"who's heather though??? like....so much heather this, heather that. who's heather?? is it like, a metaphor??" jacob rambled softly while tunning the ukulele.

"maybe? dunno" the younger replied distracted, trying to find a good angle. the light was shit, creker was dumb even lightning rooms.

the blond sighed. "this song was really suggested by everyone, if it doesn't turn out well i will scream. i get the hype, though. made me cry a lot" just finishing that statement, he shot a sun-like smile that had kevin squinting in fear he would burn from all that light. "im finished! shall we start?" 

kevin gave him a light nod, hitting the record button.

and he started to sing. 

his eyes were closed, focused on the music; everytime he opened them, though, kevin tried not to fucking cry out.

looking at a point somewhere down the ground, there was something that he recognised. heartbreak. yeah, ouch. as if he was remembering someone, a moment, a person, a feeling. not like they didn't chat about their love experiences or ever expressed their deep emotions, they did a lot of heavy talks, but it was different. it felt almost like he was an intruder, seeing something he shouldn't be seeing. jacob's shattered heart right there for him to discover. it felt so intimate. too much. and he was trying really hard not to tear up.

who was he thinking about? who was in his mind? who left him like this? would he ever tell kevin? was this all he would ever get of that apparent break that happened to his best friend? was he overthinking? yeah. he probably was. 

they recorded the first verse, but kevin insisted he wanted to hear the whole thing. it felt wrong but, at the same time, when will he see that jacob again? 

they stood in silence when the last chord stopped ranging. oh, fuck it. he wanted to know about this gay little unrequited love that his friend presumably had.

"have you ever had your heart broken, jacob?"

the other looked up startled and puzzled with the sudden question, stumbling over his words.

"i mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want. just curious, you know. you were really fucking sad. i almost bawled my eyes out, bae"

relaxed, he laughed at that. "no, it's no biggie. yeah. guess i am a little bit heartbroken." the boy recognised, voice low and careful. "aren't we all, though? it's whatever, really."

"oh, ol' cobie trying to make his issues lighter than they really are. wanna talk it out?"

"it's fine, really!" he giggled. "it's just... i kinda like this guy, like, a lot. and he kinda doesn't like me back, and i kinda can't ruin the friendship, and i kinda feel like i will never be enough for him and, well, yeah. i don't know what im saying."

that was a lot of information. jacob liked someone.  
oh.  
that was funny. jacob opening out about his unrequited crush making kevin's unrequited. god, being gay was exhausting. 

"sorry, you surely just asked lightly and i made a big deal. forget it. let's go get some night snack?" jacob tried to make the mood lighter anyway.

"no! dude, no, sorry, i was thinking" he chewed on his lip before saying what was in his mind. "honestly, if he doesn't like you back, he's a fucking jerk. like seriously. who wouldn't like you, cobie? he's so lucky." he said quickly.

"lucky? would you like to be him?" the blond laughed, like it was a joke. right. because it was a joke. not like he was finding out about something he shouldn't, right?

kevin laughed it off, refusing to answer.

they stood in silence again.

"have you ever been heartbroken, kevin?"

"i am, too, if it makes you feel better. really similar. liked this guy for the longest time, pinned over him, he likes someone else. end of the story. im sleepy as fuck buddy, have sweet dreams my deary Jacob, love to hear you talk!"

"good night to you too?" 

that was. fast and confusing. kevin liked someone else. it really was unrequited.

who was heather here? the fact that the gays are always depressed little bitches who cannot accept that someone likes them because being loved back was a privilege. joking, the author is heather, he likes to make two silly boys suffer.

\---------------

the days after that weird, emotional encounter turned out awkward. both were going through the "i-have-to-get-over-him" phase, so they instinctly started avoiding each other, which was funny to see. imagine kevin storming into the room, to see jacob was there, making the two get out of the room.

it was ridiculous.

even more ridiculous kevin making a almost identical playlist to the one Jacob was doing, about gay unrequited yearning, both of them seeing each other listening to it in their computer. what's worse than a heartbroken boy stuck with line without a hook? TWO heartbroken boys stuck with line without a hook.

the rest of the boyz were startled and almost amused at their little game, none of them having the initiative to get between it. it was not needed, though, due to the fact that kevin didn't last long until he came whining to poor chanhee about it.

"listen, he is AVOIDING me, im sure I did something wrong! maybe i shouldn't have asked? maybe he hates me? oh my god, what in earth did he understand in the conversation? i AM the one heartbroken by him! the gay unrequited code says that im supposed to avoid him with no success until he confronts me confused and hurt and I confess to him and he rejects me—"

the blond let a long sigh out, interrupting him.

"not to be a crazy bitch but what if going over a dialogue you made for the whole thing you talk with him?" chanhee proposed.

kevin opened wide his eyes.

"you are a crazy bitch. he will hate me. i will ruin everything" he went silent for a few moments, new really at his maximum about to scream at him, but the black haired spoke before him. "though, jacob angry? must be hot as fuck, should I give it a go? i mean, we won't fuck if he doesn't like me back, but—"

chanhee sighed again. 

"look, that's really all the advice i can give you, and jacob won't hate you. first of all, you're a fucking ray of sunshine, as much as you try to deny it and second, he couldn't hate you even if he intended too."

the other boy chewed on his bottom lip, assuming that his friend did make points.

"okay, you may be right. should i just...try to approach him or...?"

"yeah" the blond exhaled with relief. how much until these two dumbasses would realise their feelings, GOD.

"this is your fault!" kevin said dancing out of the room.

"i didn't mean right now!" he shouted back. "whatever" mumbled.

changmin came through the door with a confused look in his face.

"ugh, please make a favour and don't ask a thing. come here, I need to relieve stress and cuddle." he said first thing, making grabby motions with his hands.

"gay."

****

chanhee made the wrong move telling kevin to go for it, because the other decided it was better to just confront jacob right away...and the boy wasn't precisely in the mood.

kevin knocked the door, not getting a response just opening it and starting talking.

"i am SO sorry for— wait, fuck, cobie, are you alright? fuck, uh...fuck" he kneeled in front of the bed as soon as he saw the shadow of what surely used to be a man, but now was just a bundle of quiet sobs. "are you...listening to heather....?" he asked, hearing the soft melody coming from his earphones.

kevin intrusion startled the bleached boy, but pouted and starting a crying a little bit harder now, feeling so exposed, so tired, so small.

"im sorry"

the whisper came out barely audible between the hard crying noises and increasing breathing.

"nononono, baby, don't apologise, you did nothing wrong— come on, let's breath together, alright? like we used to do. in and out, baby, in and out" the raven one said almost immediately with his most soft and soothing voice. slowly, the two of them started breathing at the same time, kevin making motions to keep jacob on track. it took them a pair of minutes with rests until the older one stopped hyperventilating. handing him tissues so he could get himself together better.

"let me in?" kevin asked, referring to the bed with a tilt in his head. if he was talking about his heart, jacob would have nodded anyways. he was already in.

now they were with their feets entangled, jacob quiet heavy breathing and sobbing breaking the silence. heather was apparently on repeat. he didn't know where the phone was to turn it off, god, that fucking song would be the death of him.

the younger interwined his hands with the other's damaged locks, stroking his face in a way made jacob get closer to his touch.

"baby?" his heart ached.

"mhm?"

"sorry for...not being here lately. it was, you know, um, our talk the other day left me a little bit....hurt or something? and...yeah. needed time. sorry, cob" he whispered, letting his fingers caress the soft skin of his neck.

"no worries" his voice was stained and broken with all the sobbing. "i guess it was like that for me too. im sorry, too. i was, just, letting out a little bit. didn't want you to have to bear with me, im really sorry about this—"

"jacob, i accept your first apologise and your second, but the last was not needed, i promise you, okay? and don't you dare try to fight me back, you may be buffed and hot, that doesn't mean you will win me" he responded, with a smile in his lips.

the other had the ghost of a giggle in his mouth, and that was enough for him.

"am i hot?"

"god, i thought you were angry at me and i sure to everything holy that i was fucking hard thinking about it"

the two broke into true and raw laughs now, the mood getting lighter. jacob buried his face in kevin's neck, making his breath hitch slightly. his lips were so, so close to touching skin it was driving him insane.  
hands travelling to wrap his waist and pull him closer, warm bodies pressing together slowly and kevin's hand laced in his hair.

"kev?"

"yeah?"

instead of answering, he felt light feather kisses all over his neck and shoulder, that made him gasp softly with surprise. they were loving, caring; but kevin thought there might be something else. something even wanting.

the older stopped to face him.

"you said whoever who was wanted by me was lucky, didn't you?" the question was a whisper.

"uh, yeah, i did." he answered. he was a little bit too distracted trying to keep his eyes locked instead of getting lost in his soft, plump lips.

i wish you wanted to be lucky, was what jacob wanted to say.

the music was still in the background. why would you ever kiss me? was a really good question, even more important when he felt the mother fucking jacob bae wetting his lips and kissing him.

he was in total and complete shock. it wasn't long enough until he kissed him back slowly though, the motion being curious and careful.

jacob deepened it, his fingers curling around his waist as if he was going to disappear at any moment. kevin's grip in his locks strengthed a little, letting a soft exhale of relief get out.

the older nibbled softly at his bottom lip, making kevin release a quiet chant of his name. he took the chance to slip his tongue and get to his best friend's mouth. it was slowly becoming desesperate, years of pinning and longing getting into them. they were impossibly close together.

kevin shunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his plump lips, letting the other moan against him. it made him grind against jacob's thigh in response, moving to straddle him—

"KEVIN, YOU LITTLE DIRTY THEATRE KID, IT WAS YOUR TURN TO THE DISHES! STOP YOUR LITTLE GAY WHINING AND COME DO YOUR JOB! YOU OWE ME A BUBBLE TEA!" eric voice went all over the dorm.

they parted with shocked looks. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"uh, oh, uh, um, i should, um, yeah, uh, i guess? uh, i, eh..." he took a deep breath "IM GOING, YOU FUCKING GAY HOMOPHOBE!" 

jacob laughed, unable to be tense anymore. he was half-hard was ridiculous, and kevin's didn't go unnoticed. 

"god, im so sorry, now im so embarrassed, and i have to go and you are heartbroken and i just kissed you back and— jacob, you are so hot is unfair, i sure to fucking god." kevin exhaled, getting up and trying to fix his pants. 

jacob wanted to say something back, and all that came was "you are heartbroken too and stuff, im sorry for that um..."

"no prob buddy! if you need anything...with the crying, I mean, not the... i mean, if you want help with that too, i mean..."

"KEVIN FUCKING MOON."

"IM GOING!" and just like that he rushed out of the door.

i wish i was heather. heather in question are a pair of sad dirty dishes and eric loud voice.

°°°°°°

things just couldn't get any more fucking weird than they already were. they did not talk about it, like jacob expected things to happen. he wanted to apologise to kevin properly for kissing him and telling the other boy that it was him the one he have been pinning over, that he didn't make out with him just because he was feeling lonely. 

it was unknown for him, though, why kevin kissed him back.

was he playing him? did he do it due to the heat of the moment? 

however, he found himself looking for the moon more often that he wanted to admit. and he often encountered what he was yearning for. the second time was as natural as breathing and as odd as life.

they were practicing a new choreo for their next comeback, which was a fucking pain in the ass, because they just kept getting harder and harder for no logical reason. and if jacob was something, was fucking stubborn, and he was completely determinated to show off himself as much as he could in the dance routine.  
though _someone_ was far more stupid than him, clearly, because kevin stayed with him even though everyone else have gone.

while the older rested, the younger wasted no time and going again and again, again and again, and you didn't have to know too much anything about kevin moon to recognise that he was going over his limits. the blond forced himself up, grasping kevin's hand and stopping its movement.

"hey, that's enough. we should go now." his voice was soft and gentle, soothing kevin into his arms.

"no, I'm not over" the other mumbled, but not trying to get out of his embrace. the taller man cupped his face in his hands, forcing both tired eyes to lock.

"yes, you are over."

"i have one more thing to do." kevin whined, a pout painting in his face.

"what is it?"

"kiss me and i will go with you."

jacob rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his beating heart.

"you're taking advantage of your prettiness and my poor destroyed soul, aren't you?"

"that's exactly what im doing, you discovered me. im using you because I'm lonely, now fucking kiss me before i start crying." the joking tone was obvious, and jacob shaked his head.

"can't believe you tricked me this way. now let's go" he tried to get away from the younger and go get his things, but kevin was fast on entangling his legs around the other's waist, forcing jacob to support him with his hands on his thighs.

"you're not getting anywhere, you little gay avoider! kiss me!" he demanded.

jacob was tired and as much as he found kevin endearing, he felt used.

"if you want me to kiss you so much, do it yourself, kevin."

"fucking 'kay" and the moonlight boy slotted their lips together, kissing him lovingly, as if they have been dating for months already and this was completely normal.

jacob stared at him in disbelief. 

"what are you playing at—"

kevin for himself off the bigger man, laughing nervously, as if he just snapped out of a dream and realised what he was doing. a flush was all over the two. unbelievable how they had no shame on almost grinding into each other but got embarrassed by a simple, sweet kiss.

"what? just kissing your homies good practice." he let out quickly. "um, sorry, last time i do that, you just, um, looked really good and im just really sleepy let's go!"

and just like that he was pushing jacob to the dorms, their fingers interwined and not a single fucking word spoken. maybe this is the only way I'll ever have him, was what jacob thought. i cannot risk loosing this too.

meanwhile kevin was really, really close to loosing his shit, and as soon as he got in the bathroom to shower and clear his mind, he broke down. he kissed jacob, again. he was using his best friend. he would never be able to give him what he needs. jacob was right. what was he playing at? what was he doing? why did jacob kissed him in a first place, anyways? why didn't he just fucking talk it out?

he just, ugh. the boy looked ethereal with his hair slotted down and covered in sweat (which was absolutely disgusting in everyone, except on jacob, who looked out of this world) and his pretty voice trying to get him to stop practicing, all the care in the world printed in his tone. maybe this was the only way he would ever have him.

trying to muffle his cries with the shower and breaking down slowly, he asked himself who was heather this very time. and he realised that the only enemy he had at that very moment, was himself.

\-------

no more kissing happened. in fact, everytime they were together alone (which occurred counted times) they were in a religious silence, maybe some small talk here and there. so yeah, it was awkward. so fucking awkward.

jacob didn't understand how things were able to get this messy. first he was recording the cover, next second doing his daily crying and before he could breath kevin was making out with him. not once, but twice. why did he do any of that, anyways? both of them seemed to be acting by their instincts everytime they were together like damned animals. well, animals didn't fuck up this much. they just were. guess he was envying monkeys a little bit, after all.

two weeks went like a blur for the older, practice and silence filling them. if the rest noticed something, they did not try to make a move, which he was grateful for. this was them to solve and to carry, and it wasn't affecting the group. if idols were exceptionally good at something at the end of the day, was hiding. their life, their thoughts, their feelings, all while being terribly exposen. so it didn't make much of a difference to act like this was fine when it wasn't.

however, after those 15 days, small and little things started to happen. on the way home, kevin would try to sit together with him and their fingers would touch slightly behind the shadows. and jacob, weak man, would interwine his fingers and lean into him, breathing like it was the very fucking first time he did it.

at night, kevin would ask in the tiniest voice if he could sleep with him, saying he had a nightmare or that he couldn't get himself to rest, and so they did sleep together for several nights. sometimes it was jacob to go and slip into his bed, embracing him.  
they didn't talk, not at all. about the weather, the dances, new projects they had in mind or superficial stuff they had in their heads, and it still felt too intimate. and too confusing. and too much.

the dynamic was getting pretty funny, since the place where they were more natural was playing animal crossing online.  
kevin was the one that to come out with the idea, creative as always, messaging jacob a "open your island, m coming" and so they hung out in each other's places, wear matching outfits or play hide and seek. these little thingies happened at night when they couldn't sleep together or separated schedules, when one of them was on the studio and the other resting.

it was cute. jacob started sending kevin letters gifting him random cool stuff he found, and he would receive similar letters back. the smaller boy even making a zone in his island called "The Jacob Church" by the sea, where he organised everything the other would give him and they would have "dates" there.

what the FUCK was going on.

the blond was about to explode from the stress and he needed to know what were they doing, and he needed kevin to know what was it meaning for him. that he was the fucking one he was pinning on and that this whole game was making him loose it.

and so he started to do a little gay passive aggressive thing.

his letters or messages were cryptic love songs, and when kevin asked, he said nothing, just hit him with the hax and move onto something. he sent him fucking take me to church, love like you of fucking steven universe and no more no less than a taylor swift song. 

he was pretty satisfied when a hesitant moonlight boy appeared in his room one afternoon, leaning the door.

"um, cobie? what's with the, um, animal crossing songs?" he asked, giggling nervously, confusion clear.

"what do you mean? the ones i send you?" he answered, as naturally as he could.

"uh, yeah. what are you trying to um, tell me?"

he was probably making it up. it was his mind playing tricks, but he swore he saw kevin hopeful.

jacob didn't even know what to say. he thought kevin wouldn't bring it up or anything (which was a dumb reasoning, but he was desesperate and bisexual) and now he felt silly for trying to express himself in such a congestioned way.

"isn't it obvious?" he tried to save it, laughing. "didn't you have to go to the studio now, though? i remember sangyeon bugging you about it earlier."

his eyes went comically big, panicking for a hot second.

"fuck, i fucking forgot! god, fuck, thank you, um..." he paused before exiting the room. "i know you don't want to, but we have to talk about this. at some point. when we are both ready."

part of him was content in some wicked, twist way. making him confused and having him confused was his goal, definitely. at the same time he was the most embarrassed he's been in his whole life, and that that was stupid and not like him at all.

it was time for jacob to face heather.

\-------

jacob was, for a change, feeling like shit. 

it was decided; he had to face it. and he had to do it in the next 10 minutes in any way he could. and that was what he has been saying to himself for the last hour.

ugh, how was he supposed to do it? go for kevin now? wait for him to get home? send him a text? call him? god, what if kevin hated him? i mean, he wanted to talk about it, but what if he wanted to talk about it to tell him off? or tell him he wanted nothing to do with him?

god. fucking god. he wanted to be seen as what he wanted to become; someone kind until the end, thoughtful and funny and reckless, someone always willing to help who knew how to manage the problems that came to him by his own and communicating well.

and fuck it if that wasn't the biggest lie he has ever tried to believe.

that wasn't it. he, indeed, was kind, thoughtful and funny and reckless and always up to help, but he was so much more and he didn't know if that relieved him or wanted to hide himself.  
it wasn't a mystery for jacob that childish and avoiding part of his personality, but he did try to keep it deep in his heart where no one could ever find it. keep all that anger and frustration for something that couldn't be in some corner of his mind.

now, however, kevin have seen it. have suffered him kissing him and playing with him in some kind of way (or was he making a big deal of all?) and there was no scape. there was no point on hiding anymore. 

and so he picked up his switch and sent a message to kevin, breathing heavily. animal crossing always made it easier.  
jacob was surprised when he saw his best friend was currently online, and took it as a sign.

"hi, sorry, i like u and the songs were abt u. im sorry for acting like an idiot. ily"

well, that was fucking lame, but it was done. 

surprised after no longer than a pair of seconds he got an answer.

"u sang heather thnkng abt me?"

"yes"

"come here"

"studio?"

"yes"

jacob thought no more before getting his bag and getting the switch inside, going to the studio as fast as his legs let him. he was going to do it right.

\------

kevin thought he was doing the right thing. kevin thought he called jacob and that they were going to fix everything. however, that is not what happened.

jacob appeared in the door, breathless and apologies spilling out of his mouth.

"im so sorry kevin, im so sorry, i—"

"why did you lie to me?" was kevin's first sentence. he didn't intend to say that. he didn't want to think that Jacob didn't like him. nothing made sense, anyways, and his lips worked faster than his brain.

"what?" jacob closed the door, leaning into it.

"you said you were thinking about me. you said you liked me. why are you lying? why did you kiss me that first time?" he confronted him, getting up.

"did you call me here just to deny my feelings?" jacob didn't look angry, he looked sad. he hated himself for his expression. he hated jacob.

"you didn't answer me. why did you fucking kiss me? why did you tell me you were heartbroken? what have we been playing at these weeks?" the moonlight boy continues, anger getting everywhere.

"kevin, you fucking know why i kissed you. and i fucking told you i was heartbroken because it's the truth, and i also hope to know why exactly did you kiss me back the first time even though it's clear you don't like me?" jacob's service voice was completely dropped. no longer sounded soft or angelic, but raspy and low. it would have been very sexy if it didn't hurt so much.

"when did i say i don't like you, idiot?!" kevin exploded, cornering the taller one.

"you said absolutely nothing!"

"you didn't either!"

silence settled between the two raged breathing, both looking at each other defensively.

"i thought you didn't like me back, and then you said you liked someone who doesn't like you back, and then you were on my bed looking like a fucking god and everything i ever wanted! what did you expect me to do? you could have throw me off! sorry for not asking, fuck, im sorry kevin!" he yelled, desperation in his tone.

kevin's lips were on a thin line, not saying a single word.

"say something! say fucking anything!" he begged, leaning his head into the door.

he opened and closed his mouth a few times, before hiding his face on his hands.

"i like you too. i always did and i thought i would ruin everything if i said anything. and you were crying and i just wanted everything to be fine. and i wanted to pretend we were together, i wanted to pretend it was okay to kiss you again, to hold your hand and sleep with you." he paused. "i wanted to pretend you liked me back."

somehow, that got jacob even angrier. kevin liked him back and he was an idiot who didn't notice anything and danced around him and—?

"why did you fucking do any of the things you fucking did if you like me?!" he yelled, making the black haired look up startled, but didn't hesitate to fire back.

"because i fucking love you! i appreciate you more than i appreciate my feelings dumbass!" he shout back, centimetres away from his best friend. he could feel his breath against his lips.

oh, that was really cliché. nope, no way that was going to happen like that—

"i love you too" jacob whispered.

and because the author is really into this kind of scenes, both leaned in at the same time, melting into each other.  
kevin pushed jacob even more against the door, gripping his hair as if it would kill him to not have him as close as possible. jacob digged caressed his face and forced his jaw to open, leading them into a messy and rushed kiss.

they slowly relaxed into it, the older's hands dropping to his waist. kevin moved them until they collapsed into a couch, the boy stradling him, not stopping one single time.  
jacob's tongue was making him gasp ad he was about to stop breathing.

they separated for a moment to catch up, and that was when the blond started giggling against his shoulder.

"i can't believe we just did that. it was totally movie like, dude." and started laughing harder like it was the funniest thing ever.

realisation hit kevin at the same time, joining the other on the hysterical laughing.

"fuck, jacob, we are twilight." the other stopped for a moment watching him with narrowed eyes before exploding again.

"we are t-" he tried to start, but loud cackles went all over his body.

"we just kissed while arguing"

"you confessed to me ON THE ANIMAL CROSSING"

"WE KILLED HEATHER"

that made both burst even harder, kevin falling to the ground and jacob gripping his stomach.  
they killed Heather, and fuck, that was fucking hilarious.

\---------

after the momentum passed they decided to lie in the couch, talking with the biggest smiles they had in a month.

"we were dumbasses" jacob says, as a matter of a fact.

"you more, mister im crying but you look like a god" kevin fought back.

"let me live, you're too hot to be real!"

they giggled again, and went silent.

"you're very hot when you're angry, though." 

jacob eyed him, curiously.

"did you get hard watching me shout at you?" he asked, a smirk in his face. 

"i did not!" kevin answered, though, the idea was already settled in the author's head and was pretty sure he would be making a kevin!fear kink soon. "though, im sure you would have loved it."

jacob blushed, shaking his head. "you're impossible."

"you're not saying you wouldn't"

"im not lying to you, kev" laughing all over his words.

they went silent for a while, before the moon boy got up, smirking.

"let's go back to the dorms and we can prove how much you would like having me hard?" he said, glancing that cat-like seductive look that got all the deobis shouting their lungs out.

"oh, you can bet, moon." answered, narrowing his eyes.

life's not fair, because the door was stuck and they were to pass the night on the studio.

"""""""

"ugh, this could have not gone worse" kevin whined on the floor. they have already tried to contact all the members and the staff, with no apparent success. 

they decided to do an inventory of what they had to pass the night, and they were both getting things out of drawers and their bags, searching for useful stuff. they have so far one futon, some pillows that were on the studio, the couch, some sandwiches and snacks of questionable origin. kevin was pretty sure they were changmin's.  
fortunately they already had dinner, because if it depended on three sandwiches and weirdass chips to feed them, he would now be crying. the day have already been intense enough.

"hey, at least we can make out freely now!" jacob said, winking at him.

the younger blushed like a fucking teenager, before firing back.

"my dear lovely boy, as happy as i am with the news, i was thinking about having your dick deep inside my guts until i couldn't think when i said we should go home, not this."

jacob followed the latter on the being flustered trend and going further. "this is sound proof, kev, you are clearly not thinking about the pros."

the moonlight one slapped him, making them laugh and get again to their tasks.  
after a few minutes they had now another bottle of water, blanket and a attack on titans sweater, and then jacob gasped.

"kevin, you won't believe what i just found."

a mysterious grin made him panic. jacob looking like that was a red flag of something not so pleasing for kevin, but oh, was he wrong.

"what is it?"

"guess." bae said cheekily.

he rolled his eyes. "give me a clue here, buddy?"

"it's essential and absolutely necessary for us right now."

"a chainsaw to cut off the door?" kevin tried, shrugging.

"no, dummy! condoms and lub! hooray!" he exclaimed, dropping them like they were confetti. kevin started clapping like they just had their very first grammy, grabbing the lub.

"it's cherry flavour!"

"this is the best day of my life!"

it was clear that writing at 7:00 a.m wasn't the best idea the author has ever had, due to the fact that it lead to him describing two overhyped sleep-deprived boys stuck in a room worshipping a pair of condoms and lubricant. 

"why did you have it in your bag, anyways? what were you plotting, bae?" kevin inquired, pointing the lub accusingly at his friend.

as cherry lub was really frightening, jacob answered as soon as the question was in the air. "nothing! um, you know we don't have THAT much time to...have fun with other people, and hey, it's not my fault hyunjin from stray kids is one of the hottest men ever! learnt from that experience on always going everywhere prepared!"

"you fucked the hwang hyunjin?!" 

"did not! i just told you none of us were prepared, a handjob did its thing."

"oh my GOD" kevin pretended to faint in the floor. "how will i ever be at his level?! you set the bar way too high, cob!" he said whining.

the blond was about to fight back with his love and horniness for the other, but kevin talked before that. "you know, i have an idea. close your eyes and sit on the chair."

he complied confused, doing so and waiting nervously. maybe he shouldn't have commented it? 

after a few minutes of hearing sounds he couldn't recognise, kevin voice bought him back to reality. a soft, sensual music filled the room now, and jacob was one second far of screaming, sensing what was about to happen.

"open, hyung." 

"don't ever call me hyung a-" he started while doing as he was told, though his voice started to drop and eye the other before continuing "-gain"

kevin has dimmed the lights, sitting on the table with just the attack on titans sweater they found. which was jacob. and was really big on him, even thought they weren't so different on sizes. 

he gaped like a fish a few times. not so long ago everything was lub and funsies, and now jacob was reminding himself why kevin was so popular on stage.

his piercing gaze, his slightly tilted head, his fingers tapping on the table lightly.

"what the fuck, kevin, what the FUCK"

"do you have any other title you prefer me to call you, then?" he teased, a smirk on his face.

"uh, um— no? yeah? um? maybe another— uh, time? it's okay if you just call me by, uh, my name. uh, i guess? um, was that a trick question?"

kevin broke character for a minute, giggling at his response.

"you shy now? were you that shy when hyunjin was getting you off? or am i different?" 

oh, so he really challenged kevin accidentally. or maybe not so accidentally.

"you— you will have to prove yourself" he tried to fire back, gulping. 

kevin was pacing around him now, stopping and letting his arms embrace the other lightly.

"bet i will." that smirk was not disappearing any fucking moment, and jacob could feel himself getting more and more aroused. that boy bad too much power over him. "just say if you're uncomfortable. if you prefer using safewords, we could use the light system?" jacob nodded. "and if you can't talk, five taps on any part of the body will do. and the same goes for me." 

consent looked so sexy on him. 

kevin continued pacing around him, starting to swing his hips and ass in front of him, ending up straddling the other. as much as we twerked jokingly, he fucking knew how to roll his hips.  
jacob gasped, gripping his waist, and realised he was wearing nothing, literally nothing beneath.

"fuck" he groaned, pushing him harder against him. kevin whined when his naked dick met with the hard fabric of his jeans, gripping his shoulders harder and moving faster. 

jacob was one second to loose it when the black haired separated himself slowly, his hard on full display. he didn't look not even a little bit embarrassed, though. 

whining at the lost of friction, the taller one started to palm his front. "can i...kevin, can i touch myself?" he asked, embarrassed and looking away. 

kevin looked at him surprised, before smirking. "do you like me telling you what to do? feeling like you should ask me for permission, princess?"

jacob whined.

"answer me with words, love, or i won't let you do anything."

"can i, uh, can I call you mommy?" jacob questioned with the tiniest voice he has used until now. the smaller's eyes went big and dark, as if a button has been pressed and there was no turning back.

"you fucking should call me mommy. touch yourself, sweetheart. you're being really good for me." he whispered against his ear, making jacob let little small noises with the praise.

"than-thank you mommy, thank you." he muttered back.

he relieved himself quickly, fixing his desperate eyes on his partner, who was currently dropping to the floor slowly before sliding down the floor like a cat, arching his back and showing his ass before coming back. fuck, fuck, fuck. he should stop forgetting how hot kevin was.

he was now on his knees, making jacob get rid out of his lower clothing completely. 

"how do you want mommy, princess?" 

"can i please fuck your thighs? please? please mommy?" 

kevin sucked on a breath, clearly affected by the situation due to the twitch of his cock.

"anything for my baby." he said, before sitting on jacob with his back clapped to his chest, the taller's dick between his thighs. kevin's legs were between the others to be able to push himself and embrace his member. 

starting with slow up and down's that had jacob throwing his head back, kevin hissing when both dicks touched. the older decided to take the matter onto his hands, lifting his best friend to bend him over the table, making the other gasp seeing how he could take him like he weighted nothing and manhandle him so easily. 

"fuck, cobbie" he whined, feeling the slid between his thighs touching his aching cock. he reached for the lub (cherry lub!) putting in his partner's member and between his legs to make it easier.

"you feel so good Kevin, god, you don't know how many times i imagined this." kevin then felt two fingers go over his mouth, him taking them with a soft hum, licking and trying to gag on them, glad to have something in him.

he felt jacob speeding kevin clapped his legs as close as he could, trembling at the feeling of his dick rubbing harshly. 

"kevin? im going to come, fuck, mommy, mommy let me come please—"

"g-go ahead, princess" he managed to answer, feeling his sperm dirtying his milky thighs and hearing a high moan behind him.

"shit, fuck, i wish you could see yourself." jacob cursed, slapping the other's ass lightly to see his response, coming from his high. 

he picked up the smaller boy again, letting him fall limp on the couch.

"let me make you feel good, please?" jacob whispered against his ear, low and gentle.

"yes. yes, please."

\------

kevin did, infact, not know that jacob was one to make things as long as possible.

he was shaking right now, begs coming out of his mouth ("please, stop teasing, please let me cum") and the rols were obviously reversed now, as this was the fifth time jacob have edged the other.

he had three thick fingers deep inside him massaging his prostate while the other's mouth was deep throating his dick, and the remaining hand (because apparently he was fucking great at multitasking) playing with his chest.

"jacob, fuck me now please, please, please, please" he begged, whining too loudly and intensely.

"keep screaming, baby. i like how it sounds" he just responded, coming up with a soft pop and getting his fingers out, quickly to replace his hole with his tongue, eating his ass. 

"im going to— please, let me cum" he begged again, jacob stopping again and leaving him gripping the couch like his life depended on it. tears were starting to come out his eyes, neediness and desperation making him look like a complete mess.

"you're going to what? i can't hear you." 

kevin gritted his teeth, his entire body flushed with embarrassment.

"jacob, cobie, please, cum—" 

"want cum? wanna have cum? where? you're already a fucking mess, aren't you? i bet you could cum untouched if i keep talking." jacob looked almost uninterested, clearly pleased making him suffer. he digged his nails on his thighs, kissing his stomach and leaving open mouthed kisses all over his neck.

"nonononono wanna cum with you inside me, inside me please please please baby—"

"are you into choking, little one?" he answered ignoring the other's pleading.

kevin's eyes widened, nodding quickly. "yes, please, please" 

a hand travelled quickly to his throat, pressing lightly and correctly. he knew well how to choke and was trying to found a press that made him feel right. the author takes this opportunity to remind everyone to learn choking carefully and with a partner you have a lot of trust, just as any bdsm practice, using safewords. consent is the sexiest thing you can do.

it made kevin gasp. "like that, like that" he whispered under his breath. jacob released his throat when he saw kevin getting way too excited about it, making the other cry hard like a child who has been neglected his favorite toy.

"I'll do anything! I'll do anything for you, please, jacob, please" 

"be a good boy and shut the fuck up, baby." he growled. he did not know jacob as a sadist, but he could definitely see how he coped with having to be the perfect sweet boy all the time.

there was a glint asking in his eyes, confirming he was okay with that. kevin whined in response, trying to get a hold of the taller.

the other smirked at that, getting his dick close to kevin's face. "let's get you quiet, cannot have such a greedy loud baby here, can we?" and just like that he slidded his dick inside kevin's mouth, the other sucking and licking like his whole life depended on it. 

"fuck, kevin." he groaned slightly, thrusting into his thrust accidentally, making him back off. "sorry—" 

"deep throat me. fuck my throat. please." he said with raspy voice.

"but we have singing practice—" he replied, breaking character.

"we have a free week soon, ill be fine, just...just, please." kevin was now crying openly, and as much he liked the sight, he knew better than letting this blind him. 

jacob cleaned his tears lovingly. "okay, honey. you alright?

"yeah, just...just overwhelmed." jacob took the other boy slowly into his arms, the deep throating idea back on their minds. 

"let's take it easy, okay?" he sensed the other getting in a delicate headspace, and even his words were pleading he knew well that it could end really bad if he kept being rough. 

"okay"

jacob kissed him delicately, praising him as hard as he could ("you're good" "I love you so much") and he was stroking his body and making Kevin feel perfect, and the roughness with such a loving and caring jacob was getting into his heart.

the music continued going, and suddenly a soft sad guitar startled both.

"is that...?"

"I STILL REMEMBER, 3RD OF DECEMEBER, YOU SAID IT LOOKED BETTER—" kevin screamed at the top of his lungs as if someone was breaking his heart at the moment, forgetting his painful throbbing dick.

"—ON ME THAT IT DID YOU, ONLY IF YOU KNEW, HOW MUCH I LIKED YOU—" jacob continued. 

they looked at each other before bursting into laughter again. "i thought we killed Heather, fuck."

"you should have fucked my face, cobbie. this would have been very much funny with you deep inside my throat." he said, shrugging.

"you're trying to make my dick come down!"

"hey, truth is truth!"

that was them, somehow. naked, horny and fucking dumb. they listened to the whole song in silence, kevin kissing jacob like he was the luckiest man in the world. like he was something to be worshipped. they deepened it, the thing looking very much like their first make out session; heather in the background and loving but needy kisses.  
jacob hummed to it from time to time, grinding on kevin slowly. definitely a scene to witness, conan gray screaming out of his lungs why would he ever be kissed by them if he wasn't as half as pretty while they finally embraced one another. 

the last chords of the song rang on their ears, pressed against each other.

"wish I were..."

they stayed silent for a little bit, until kevin talked. "am i going to get fucked senseless now?"

\--------

jacob was now deep inside his ass, bucking his hips up fast and deep while kevin whined desperately, digging his nails on jacob's blade.

he was bouncing, meeting with the other's thrusts. apart of a soft melody, all that could be heard was the skin meeting against skin, the clenching noises of kevin tightening around jacob, their whines and moans who were equally as loud. kevin, as he has been edgeded for way too long, came untouched after a few of fast thrusts. 

that did not stop jacob, who was far from cumming.

little "ah!"s came out of kevin as he was used as a ragdoll, taking everything jacob gave him.

"you're being so good for me, letting me use you like this—" jacob sighed contentl, changing positions. he leaned against the couch making Kevin straddle him, who was still coming from his high and could barely eye him.

the blond did not give a single fuck, as he slapped his thigh and ordered simply "ride me" making kevin whine.

he complied, feeling his body limp but decided to make his partner feel good and cum, even though that meant his flaccid dick slapping his stomach pathetically and the hypersensitivity of his abused prostate making him moan and scream. they changed positions again, jacob taking both of kevin's legs over his shoulders to fuck into him better. he was practically bent on half, legs spread as he came again with a humiliating throb of his dick, shaking and muttering incomprensible stuff. his eyes were rolling back and he looked so, so fucked out. his body moved with every thrust completely pliant, taking jacob's dick obediently

"what a beautiful fuck doll i have here" jacob moaned against his ear, the degrade making him cum fucking again. tears were running from his face when jacob fucking finally came inside the condom they have previously slipped in.

kevin looked completely brainless and jacob couldn't think for a living, just staying there a few minutes.

he slipped out, kevin not even whining at the loss of how fucked out he was.

"baby, are you here? you okay?" Jacob inquired worried. the smaller nodded distracted.

"your dick is heaven, bae." he whispered dreamily, as if he was in some kind of nirvana. "how could have i missed this out for so long, fuck" he said, breathing heavily.

jacob whined embarrassed. he took out the condom and throwed it on the trash. he cleaned kevin as he could with the tissues, as he was covered in cum all over himself. 

he put kevin on his clothes back again, the attack on titans sweater having slipped ar some point. he cleaned himself and threw himself in his clothes too, coming to cuddle his baby.

kevin asked quickly once jacob was beside him. "we are dating, right? this was not a once thing thingie, was it?" 

"i...i want us to be boyfriends, if you want to too."

"then we are boyfriends now."

"fuck, we are dating."

"WE ARE DATING." jacob exclaimed, covering his face in kevin's crook. they giggled happily like dumb teenagers, because in some way that's what they were; dumb and teenagers.

"we can do the for couples only tiktok trends now! you don't understand how BIG this event is!" they snuggled together even closer, sighing. 

"we should go pee, though."

"the door is stuck, buddy." kevin said.

jacob got up frowning, trying to open it again and falling to the wrong when it snapped open.

"...we didn't unlocked the door, did we?" 

"we didn't unlock the fucking door, UGH" 

""""""

they reached the dorms at 4 a.m, showering (together) and peeing (privately) the whole place in silence. they snook to one of their beds, finally sleeping. not so much, though.

"""""""""

a week after, they talked about their first fuck, sharing their likes and dislikes, what could have gone better and what did they wished to do. they laughed remembering the Heather fuck, and so they decided to try to fuck to sad songs someday.

heather did infact not exist in their little invented universe, and the author could not believe he just wrote an almost 10k fanfic of moonbae. he proceeded to beg every god he knew the name of for the boys to not ever come across this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments brighten my day! thank you for making it!


End file.
